Twisted Fates
by Badwolfrise
Summary: In an unfortunate twist of fate, in their reincarnation, Mamoru and Usagi end up as siblings but that doesn't stop their feelings nor attraction. Hidden behind closed doors their relationship thrives but when Usagi is turned in Sailor Moon and the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen comes in the scene, things escalate. Can their relationship survive despite all these obstacles? AU First Season
1. Prologue

**Twisted Fate**

Summary: In an unfortunate twist of fate, in their reincarnation, Mamoru and Usagi end up as siblings but that doesn't stop their feelings or attraction. Hidden behind closed doors their relationship thrives but when Usagi is turned in Sailor Moon and the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen comes into a scene, things escalate. Can their relationship survive despite all these obstacles? An AU retelling of the first season.

**Note: Usagi is 15 years old and Mamoru is 18.**

* * *

A blaring alarm could be heard in the small, and dominantly pink, room. With a groan, a girl with incredibly long silvery blonde hair sat up in the small bed. She stretched and fell back on the bed. When she turned, her cerulean eyes fell on her alarm clock situated on her side desk she screeched.

"Damn, damn I'm going to be late!" Usagi Tsukino yelled as she shot out of her bed and threw herself at her wardrobe.

"Usagi!" she could hear her mother's shout, Ikuko Tsukino also had the same set of lungs she had, having the ability to scream like her, and so she could hear her easily.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she announced as she threw on the school uniform haphazardly and pulled up her hair in her signature pigtail style.

She was just an ordinary girl, with ordinary life which she loathed. She wanted to avoid school or go on adventure but in Juuban hardly anything ever happened. So she was stuck going to boring schools, which wasn't even engaging to her anyway.

Once she had perfected her signature hairstyle, she grabbed her school bag and shot down the stairs. She was racing towards the kitchen, mind on grabbing her lunch box and some breakfast when she smacked into a hard rock. She braced herself for meeting the floor, being too used to the notion, when she felt familiar arms catching her and pulling her against the said rock hard chest. She opened her eyes and looked up to find the royal blue eyes, almost shrouded by his ebony hair. Oh she knew him alright.

"Late again Odango," Mamoru Tsukino muttered with a smirk. Scowling stiffly she pushed him away and glared at him.

"Don't call me that! I'm ticked anyway because I am late!" Usagi looked away from him and folded her arms, not being able to stare at him any longer.

"Mamoru, don't pick on your sister, in fact go drop her off with your bike, the distance isn't too far anyway," Commanded Ikuko, looking at her son meaningfully.

"Oh do I have to? Doubt me bringing her on time will fix her late coming record," Mamoru teased, at this Usagi glared at him and clenched her fist. But Ikuko did not look amused, her glare intensified. Mamoru rolled his eyes but none the less caught Usagi's hand and pulled her along. He kept walking until they were outside of their house. He abruptly stopped once they were outside. He looked both sides and then pushed her against the wall. Usagi sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He nudged his nose against hers.

"Well what do you know, your plan actually worked, how did you guess she would ask me to drop you off?" Mamoru muttered, his voice now gentle, softer tone compared to the brash tune he had, only few minutes ago in front of their mother.

"Lucky guess…" Usagi muttered back as she ran her hand through his hair "Although still anyone can see us," worry laced in her tone as she looked down. Mamoru caught her chin and pulled it to make sure she was looking at him once again.

"That's a risk I am currently willing to take right now."

Whispering those words he leaned over and pulled her forward into a kiss. When their lips met she sighed, at the familiarity and warmth she felt. She tugged on his hair to pull him closer as she kissed him back with the same passion.

She was just an ordinary girl with ordinary life but she was in love with the one man she couldn't have.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She knew it was wrong. Having feelings like this, so strong was wrong, it was incensing, unnatural. If anyone got wind of their relationship they would be mocked. They would be looked down upon. But she couldn't help it. Yes she loved him, more than platonic.

It took her a while to _even _realise what she felt for him wasn't normal. She thought everyone felt that way for their brothers. Didn't find it strange that she liked him to that extent. They had been together a lot, always close. She felt comfort with him that she didn't find it with anyone. It wasn't until she met other siblings had she realised what she felt for Mamoru was not normal or natural. That's when she realised she had a problem.

So she had tried to stay away from him, tried to stop being that close to him. Even attempted dating a year ago but that ended up in a disaster and blew up in their face. She shivered just thinking about that day.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her reminiscing when she felt someone elbow her wrist. Blinking in surprise, Usagi turned to her left and noticed that Naru was looking at her intently.

"What?" she whispered, wondering why her best friend was staring at her with such wide eyes. She subtly pointed with her fingers to the front and she reluctantly looked where she was pointing. Immediately she felt like groaning. Miss Haruna was staring at her with a smirk. She looked pleased, having caught her daydreaming. At this she gulped. Perhaps she shouldn't have been daydreaming.

She swore Miss Haruna really had it in for her, why she didn't understand.

"Miss Tsukino, care to tell me what the answer to this problem is?" she pointed at the board which consisted of bunch of alphabets and numbers. Biting her lip she reluctantly picked a number from her mind and blurted out.

"42?" she took a shot in the dark.

Miss Haruna did not look amused and blankly looked at her. Usagi knew what was coming and placed her head on her hand, waiting for the inevitable.

"Detention!"

As if satisfied with that result, she turned back and Naru looked at her disapprovingly.

"Why did you zone out? You know she watches you like a hawk for an opportunity," hissed Naru but Usagi smacked her head on her desk groaning in despair.

"I know I know, I just got lost in my thoughts."

Naru only shook her head and looked away from her best friend. Finding her strength Usagi pulled up and then looked at the board, determined to pay attention now, to not give Miss Haruna any more reason to drag her detention longer after school. That was the plan but then the hair in the back of her neck stood up. For some reason she felt as if she was being watched. She felt a powerful gaze on her. Rubbing her neck, she looked out the window to see who was giving her that feeling. But to her surprise she didn't see any person looking at her. No person was there, just a stray black cat. Shaking her head she looked back from the window and looked ahead.

* * *

Mamoru glared at the clock in anger. It was 3'O clock so Usagi should have been in the arcade by now but she wasn't. Only one thing could keep her away from her routine. Detention. He didn't understand how she always ended up getting detention. He only groaned and glared at his coffee. While he knew that it wasn't a good idea to always meet at a public place like this after school, he knew it would raise eyebrows if he didn't show up here, Motoki would notice. Not to mention he needed to see her and be near her one way or another. Even if he had to keep a façade around people, he wanted to be near her, where he could keep eye on her.

Lately he had been having dreams, dreams which made him shiver and dread. In the dream it was him and Usagi, although they were always in a medieval costume of sorts. While this fantasy crap would usually not be worthy of his attention at all. But this dream made him shiver, because it always ended with Usagi being stabbed and dying in his arms. And the worst part was it had been recurring for six months straight.

The repetition had caused a fear to take root and whenever she was out of his gaze the fear intensified. Knowing her detention routine pretty well he knew she should appear in the next fifteen minutes so he tried to keep himself calm. If she didn't show up then he would try to track her down.

"You stare at that coffee any harder and it will explode," Motoki's voice cut through his haze.

He looked up and stared at him, masking his emotions, slipping into the mask he had perfected by now.

"Hey Motoki" he smiled, hoping it worked. It seemed to have because Motoki didn't look at him suspiciously anymore. Instead he looked at the empty seat beside him and voiced what had been worrying Mamoru.

"So where is Usagi-chan?" he asked with a smile on his face.

He fought the urge to punch his best friend, knowing Motoki really did see Usagi as his surrogate sister, and put up the scowl face which Motoki seemed to expect now.

"Why should I care where the irresponsible Odango is, probably running late because of detention again."

He should have won an Oscar for this performance. It was far from truth, he cared too much for her, which was the problem.

Motoki looked at him with disappointment in his face, clearly not liking him insulting Usagi. At this he was blessed. Motoki was godsend, he knew if Usagi ever needed help Motoki would be there.

"Dude, she is your sister don't say that!"

"Believe me I am trying to forget that" and this time Mamoru did mean that

"Why do you tease her so much? In fact why do you fight so much? You guys used to be so close and inseparable. I used to be jealous of the bond you and she had, what the hell happened?" Motoki looked at him sadly, while Mamoru only sighed.

He hated picking on Usagi in public but after their relationship developed they both agreed that they needed to put up a façade, show scorn so no one can suspect the truth. Usagi had to beg and convince him, because he didn't like the thought of insulting his angel. But the die was set and now the lifelong façade began, sucked in the tangled web they wove.

"Life happened Motoki, life" he spoke in a casual tone.

Motoki didn't like that answer though, he opened his mouth obviously to ask more but he was saved from that when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. For a moment he was glad for this distraction but as soon as he turned around that relief vanished when his eyes fell on brunette in front of him.

He inwardly groaned while Saori only smiled back.

"Saori, hi. What a big surprise," he spoke in the most uninterested tone he could muster.

"Oh, I was just passing by, and wondered if you would be interesting in a cup of coffee or something?" she bit her lip, her violet eyes trained on him with high hopes shining in there.

"Oh no thanks, I am already drinking a coffee and Motoki's are to die for," he smiled while he continued drinking the said coffee. At this Saori frowned, glaring at him for a moment, but he looked at the coffee. He wasn't stupid, he knew she had been trying to get his interest for a while but he had been feigning ignorance and aloofness. It seemed to have worked so far but he had a feeling that his luck was about to run out soon.

"No I meant, together, somewhere else?" she persisted.

"I don't understand what you mean," he shrugged on, hoping she would be embarrassed and walk away. But when she didn't move, instead she grabbed his hand and looked at him intently, causing Mamoru to inwardly curse.

"Look Mamoru, we are perfect for each other, you just don't know that yet. Why don't you give it a chance by going on a date with me?" She looked at him with a proud smirk in place. His temper was ticking off when suddenly he heard noise of footsteps running and the door-bell dinging. Immediately Mamoru looked towards the door and noticed that Usagi's best friend Naru was standing near the door appearing confused while the door was still open.

Realisation hitting him, he cursed once again and pulled his hand from her grasp.

"Look Saori I am not interested, the sooner you realise that the better."

After snapping at her, he abandoned his coffee and stormed his way out of the arcade, leaving a bewildered Motoki and Saori in there.

He hadn't had to walk far. Merely thirty feet in front of him was Usagi walking away with her fists clenched. In a few strides he caught up with her and pulled her inside the nearest alley. Once secluded he pushed her against the wall while looking at her crystal blue eyes. It made him want to curse at Saori even more. Her eyes were lacking the usual spark which she had.

"Usako…"

She didn't say anything. Instead she grasped his shirt and pulled him forward and kissed him with her might. He groaned in delight, never getting enough of her and kissed back, tangling his fist in her silky locks. After seconds, which seemed to span an hour, she pulled away, her eyes dazed but had unshed tears.

"Usako, look she doesn't mean anything you know that" he caressed her cheek lovingly, sighing in relief when she leaned against his touch.

"But there will be someone one day Mamo-chan who you will fall in love with and it won't be me," she muttered in a tremulous voice, as if that idea just had occurred to her now.

Just hearing those words was enough to make his eyes dark.

"How can you even think that Usako," but she wouldn't look at him, her eyes downcast. Growling, he caught her legs and wrapped it around his waist. She instinctively tightened them and then keened when he pushed her hard against the wall.

"There will never be anyone else for me and I can guarantee that, even if you change your mind" he whispered that in her ear, causing her to shiver in delight at the proximity. Looking at him teary eyed she sighed and pulled him into a kiss which he happily obliged too.

Neither of them noticing the black cat with unusual mark on its forehead observing them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Usagi was curled up in her bed, exhausted and angry with the day she had had so far. After their patch up in the alley, Mamoru had to leave for he had to work on an assignment he had due in. It was why he wasn't at home. So now exhausted she lay in her house and room alone, as even her parents weren't in, her father working while her mother had gone to pick up Shingo.

She was still dealing with the events of this day. Seeing that girl latching onto Mamoru only reminded her that she couldn't have him, not completely, not ever publically. No matter how much he vowed to love her, she had a feeling one of these days he would get tired of this secrecy and just give up to lead a normal love life. While she would always love him, she wasn't sure he would too. And that made her dread the moment he would realise that. And soon enough she would lose him. Though she shouldn't complain much. She had never thought she would even have him reciprocating her feelings because of their family ties, though it hadn't stopped her from developing those feelings either.

Ever since she could remember, he was always there for her. From childhood they were inseparable, to the point where it was only when she turned eleven did she stop sleeping in Mamoru's bed with him, only because her parents found it odd. She loved him for a while, she knew too much which wasn't appropriate, for she had seen that her friends didn't have this type of feelings for their brothers. And she certainly did not feel this for Shingo either. Just the thought of that made her feel…gross, disgusted. Yet the same disgust feeling never happened with Mamoru. It felt right with him. Though even if that had felt right, she never had the courage to tell it to him outright. With the fear that he might stop spending time with her more if he found about her unhealthy feelings for him.

But to her surprise last year, after the incident with Keiko, Mamoru himself took the step and tipped their relationship, much to her own delight and shock. She only hoped that they could take this for a while, she didn't want to lose him so soon.

"How did you end up with such a hold on me?" she wondered out-loud, her mind a mess. She was fifteen years old, she didn't need this complication. But her heart wouldn't listen, leaving her in messy situation which would only end up in heartbreak one way or another.

She would have spiralled more into despair of loneliness if she hadn't heard a small creaking noise. Stiffening up with fright that she had to face off a burglar alone, she whipped her head up. Her hand grabbing the nearest item next to her to throw it at the intruder instinctively, a teddy bear. But when she titled her head she could not find any scary man she would have to fend off. Instead her eyes fell on a black cat with a crescent moon bald spot on its forehead, casually chilling ontop of her window.

A cat she recognised. The one she rescued this morning from those boys.

"Oh it's you! What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" curiosity burned inside her. Anything which could distract her from her miserable lifestyle would be a welcome to her. So this stalkerish cat would be welcome too. She talked at it, not expecting it to talk back.

"I had to, you are the one I have been waiting for, for so long Usagi," a voice spoke up. Usagi startled and looked around to locate the female voice but she saw no one. No one was in this room but her and the cat.

"Hey, I'm right here," the voice spoke again. This time her gaze zoned in on the cat which was there. It looked as if the cat was speaking.

"Are you talking?"

"Of course I am! Pay attention to me!" said the bizarre cat, I am Luna and you are the saviour I have been seeking for so long"

Usagi simply slammed her head on the bed and covered her head with the pillow.

"That's it, I have lost my head because of Mamoru. Now I am imagining talking cats! Next thing I will see mum and dad giving me happily away to Mamoru for our wedding day," she muttered to herself the most impossible thing to happen to her. Tuning out the rambling cat.

"Oh for god's sake!" Luna hissed, finding it ridiculous that this senshi wouldn't listen to her. She didn't seem senshi material, its why she had observed her for so long. But she couldn't miss this connection with the girl. She had the power. Immense hidden power. She had to be the senshi. So she had to transform her, especially with the return of Beryl.

"Look, I have a..ur present for you," saying that she threw in the broach which she knew must belong to the senshi. At those words she saw Usagi freeze and poke her head out of the pillow.

"A gift from a cat?" Usagi uttered, sounded shocked, but when she saw the broach with the crescent moon in it, she laughed, "Oh it's gorgeous!" she squealed. She loved moon designed objects. Its why Mamoru had showered her with moon earrings and necklaces. Why she had an obsession with moon she'd never know. So the broach was another addition to the collection! While she was turning it around, suddenly the broach started to emit a silver light.

"What the-"

"Say Moon Prism Power Make Up," Luna commanded, seeing the broach respond to Usagi's touch. There was no doubt in her now, she must have the power or the broach wouldn't have reacted.

"Moon Prism Power Make up? What the hell does that mean?" she wondered outloud, but as soon as she said that, golden light blinded her. Once they had faded and she got her sight back, she looked at herself and froze. Her school uniform had vanished completely to leave her suited in red boots, and blue and red sailor uniform of sorts. She might as well be the walking flag of America! Confused she looked at her glove suited hands.

"I look like Sailor V? What on earth happened? I don't understand!" confusion was clouding Usagi. She truly was worried that she had lost it and was insane. It was the only thing that would make sense.

"You are the warrior, born to save the innocents and the chosen protector of the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon," Luna proudly announced.

As soon as Luna said that though Usagi froze, her eyes going wide and her heart stilling at the phrase Luna uttered.

"Did you just say Moon Princess?" she asked coldly, her eyes becoming frozen.

"Yes, our Princess. You are the first senshi found, for her highness, and you will find and protect the Princess as well as help locate her silver crystal. It's your chosen destiny," Luna said it, appreciating the fact that the unlikely senshi was listening to her. But horror immediately attacked her when Usagi let out a big growl.

"Like hell I am. I am not helping your Moon Princess or finding her god damned silver crystal," she snarled out angrily, her temper flaring at the mention of her title. Luna's eyes went wide at the sudden mood swing of this new found senshi.

"What? But you-" Luna sputtered, but Usagi, with her face a emotionless mask, jumped out of the window, running far away from the baffled cat, leaving the safety of her window.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Enjoy the update spree. I will be leaving out of the country for holiday so no sooner updates in the horizon. So I am updating all of my SM fics before that. Enjoy this chapter and let me know how you guys feel! PS. The story is rated M and if the subject and this odd romance between our otp bothers you then its probably not the story for you guys. But apart from that, enjoy this chapter. I will be updating my other Sailor Moon fics soon by tomorrow.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Usagi did not care that she was dressed in a random Sailor V-ish type outfit while she was easily jumping through rooftops of buildings as a pro. It wasn't usual, hell she was never this graceful or athletic enough do it. Clearly the cat had done something which has changed her in more than one way. But she just couldn't stand staying next to her.

She had been willing to listen to her but the minute that black cat mentioned the Moon Princess her mood had turned sour. Just the mention of the figure she had become so utterly jealous of had her hackles rising, especially with the possibility of her being real. For years Mamoru talked to her about his recurring dream. A dream involving the dreamy princess and that crystal. He hadn't talked to her about it for a year at least but he had been having those dreams for as long as she could remember. Though she got the feeling that the only reason he had not been talking about it was because of her unfounded jealousy about her.

Though a part of her mind now pointed out clearly it wasn't an unfounded jealous fit for if the cat's presence was anything, it confirmed that this figment of imagination who kept visiting Mamoru was actually real, as real as the crystal. Mamoru's literal dream girl existed and she was not happy about it. She clenched her hands into fists. He said he loved her despite their complicated situation. If he didn't feel strongly for her he wouldn't have initiated this step in the first place.

'_But what if he falls for the princess when she is found? He has been dreaming for her so long, hell he was fascinated by her. He toned it down for me but I know'_

Those streams of thoughts were not helping her temper. It seemed to make it worse.

She stopped in one building's roof and took in deep breaths. Being angry and losing her temper would not help at all. She needed to go back and discuss her current situation more with the talking cat. Especially about her newer abilities. She wasn't stupid, the fact that she was easily able to hop buildings was not normal. For now she needed to deal with her new position. She locked away the thoughts of the princess away inside her mind. She couldn't deal with that baggage at the moment without losing it.

Her rational side in place, she turned around, to make her way back to her home when she started to pick up a familiar voice crying for help. She froze up and touched her hair, which seemed to be vibrating.

"What on earth…?" she trailed as she turned her head, trying to understand what she was picking up. It was then she registered whose voice she was hearing.

'_Naru! That's her!'_

Immediately concern for her best friend overtook her and she started to run once again, letting her blind instinct pull her. She only hoped that it would take her to wherever she was situated. Thankfully it didn't take her long. In matter of five minutes, she landed right in front of OSA-P jewellery shop. Naru's mother's shop.

When she peered in through the windows she saw a very disfigured humanoid woman leaning over Naru, who looked frightened to death.

"Well good, at least your instincts are working, even though your attitude could use some change" a familiar voice spoke up. Surprised, Usagi looked down to see Luna sitting right beside her boots. She looked at her thoughtfully before she looked up through the window again. To her horror, the thing grasped Naru's neck and started chocking her. Horrified, and thoughtless, Usagi couldn't stand it any longer and ran inside the dark shop.

"Hey! Let her go you stupid thing!" she shouted as soon as she had ran inside. Her shout seemed to have taken it by surprise, as it turned to look at her. Usagi flinched when she saw her decaying face. She had a feeling that that thing wasn't even human.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be little girl?" the figure asked while staring at her, seeming amused.

"That's a very good question…" Usagi trailed while turning back to look at the cat who brought her inadvertently into this situation.

"You're Sailor Moon!" it hissed at her though Usagi only rolled her eyes "I doubt screaming that code name is gonna help me with this inhuman thing, unless it's a magic spell!" Usagi bit back while staring at the figure. To her little relief, the figure stopped chocking Naru and left her just unconscious on the floor, seeming to temporarily let her be. But it was little relief for the thing was crawling towards herself now.

"Hmm, strange girl but you are bursting with energy. So powerful. Your energy would satisfy my mistress indeed," it hissed before it jumped towards her. Usagi yelped and dodged her, jumping to her side. She slipped and fell on the floor hardly. She gasped and struggled to get up. Though that didn't work in her favour, for the creature turned and stared at her once again. Before she could even blink, the thing ran up to her and grasped her neck tightly, with inhuman strength. She caught its arms and tried to pull it away but it was too strong and suddenly she felt her own strength draining away, exhaustion was slowly pulling at her.

"No, don't just stand there. Use your power!" Luna shouted, though at that Usagi only glared at the cat. She was dying here and that cat wouldn't stop blabbering. She wasn't even trying to help her. What bloody power did she have? That damned cat wasn't even giving her instructions.

"Am…I…supposed to read your mind?" she gasped the words out while glaring at the cat. Though even she couldn't hold the glare for her mind was feeling extremely sluggish. Unable to keep her eyes open, she closed it, while her mind lulled. A part of her was hoping this was just a very bad nightmare and she'd wake up in her room with Mamoru instead of dying in the middle of her friend's jewellery shop where chances are after her death, even her best friend will die. Just as her hopes were dashing away, she heard a swift noise, a zing and the hand which had been holding her neck vanished. With the force holding her gone and her strength sapped, she felt herself falling and expected to hit the floor but instead she felt strong arms grasping her and felt a strong chest against her head?

The quick changes left her confused but with the thing away from her, she felt her strength returning quickly once again and her head clearing. In control once again, she opened her eyes and looked up to see what had caused the changes. Immediately she noticed a towering figure next to her. Well, more like against her. Her eyes took in a tall male figure dressed up in black and white tuxedo, booted with a rather long ebony cape and a top hat, which hide the black strands of hair though he still had a fringe. The odd new figure seemed to be carrying her, and his eyes, though obstructed by white mask, appeared to be a familiar shade of blue. Though she couldn't place why it seemed familiar.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a deep voice. He seemed to also observe her as intently she was. Though his eyes seemed to be rooted at her hair. He couldn't keep his eyes off it. He even touched it, she noted a spark of confusion on his eyes as he touched her hair. Not being able to speak, she only nodded. Was she emotionally scarred for life? Yes. But was she physically okay? Yes, due to her mysterious hero.

She heard a dark growl and turned to her right to notice that the creature appeared wrathful.

"That's my prey!" it hissed before it seemed to get ready to attack her again. The man let her down on her feet once again, though he placed himself in front of her, seeming to shield her with his own body. The gesture surprised her, but then she saw the creature jump mid-air which caused her heart to stutter. But her hero seemed to hold something in his hand and he flung the object. The zinging noise occurred again and she visibly saw a red rose slicing through the creature's hand. It yelped as it lost one of its hands. It held the half arm with her other full hand.

"It's distracted, do it now Sailor Moon. Use your tiara!" Luna's voice cut through again.

"Tiara?" she pulled out the tiara on top of her forehead and stared at it. It was glowing bright and slowly started to spin on top of her hand. Just then the words flashed inside her mind. Without any hesitation this time, she poised it in her hand and flung it, aiming at the distracted creature.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Her words seemed to power the tiara for it glowed burning gold mid-air before it sliced through the creature. Once it did, the tiara fell on the floor and the creature vanished. She felt relief run through her and she fell on her knees.

"Thank god that worked," she wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled it closer. Not believing what on earth just happened. Then she remembered her dark knight and turned to her right. But to her surprise, the tuxedo suited figure was nowhere to be found. She blinked in confusion. Had she just dreamt him up? She looked ahead and saw the single rose still rooted on the floor. That was the only indication that she hadn't dreamed him up. Though she clearly wasn't the only one who was observing the rose. Luna was sitting next to it, and she was staring at the left rose intently as well. She seemed to be awed somehow. Getting up on her feet, she walked towards her until she was standing directly beside the cat.

"Huh, there is only one person I know who could use this type of power. I just can't believe I found him so early without even trying," she heard Luna mutter. At this she blinked in surprise.

"We need to talk," Usagi interrupted. Luna stiffened and then looked up at her. Her red eyes bore into her before she sighed.

"Yes we do."


End file.
